familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kahoka, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2078 |population_density_km2 = 511.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1323.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 213 |elevation_ft = 699 |latd = 40 |latm = 25 |latNS = N |longd = 91 |longm = 43 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63445 |area_code = 660 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-37790 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0735671 |website = |footnotes = }} Kahoka is a city in Clark County, Missouri, United States. The population was 2,078 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Clark County. History Kahoka was laid out in 1851. It is named for the Cahokia tribe of the Illiniwek or Illinois Confederacy. Geography Kahoka is located at (40.4239, -91.7213). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics Kahoka is part of the Fort Madison–Keokuk, IA-MO Micropolitan Statistical Area. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,078 people, 883 households, and 521 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,001 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 98.5% White, 0.2% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.1% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.7% of the population. There were 883 households of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.0% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.0% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.92. The median age in the city was 39.9 years. 23.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.1% were from 25 to 44; 23.6% were from 45 to 64; and 21% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.5% male and 53.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,241 people, 921 households, and 562 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,464.0 people per square mile (565.5/km²). There were 1,014 housing units at an average density of 662.4 per square mile (255.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.48% White, 0.09% African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.002% Dutch, 0.04% Asian, 0.13% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.80% of the population. There were 921 households out of which 30.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.2% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.9% were non-families. 35.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 20.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 24.1% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 22.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 86.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 78.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $24,384, and the median income for a family was $30,192. Males had a median income of $24,313 versus $16,563 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,928. About 15.4% of families and 17.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.1% of those under age 18 and 18.8% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Ralph Bell, played for Chicago White Sox in 1912 * William Bishop, businessman, military officer, politician, State Treasurer of Missouri from 1865 to 1869 * John Conner, Musician, Marimbist * Hiram Hiller, Jr., physician, medical missionary, explorer, ethnographer * Matt Murphy Professional wrestler * Neil Smelser, Sociologist * Ramo Stott, stock car driver * Richard Webber, United States federal judge * William Wheat, U.S. Representative from Illinois See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Clark County, Missouri * List of May 2003 tornado outbreak sequence tornadoes * List of bannered U.S. Routes * Avenue of the Saints * Honey War * Battle of Athens (1861) References External links * Historic maps of Kahoka in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Clark County, Missouri Category:County seats in Missouri Category:Fort Madison–Keokuk micropolitan area